Two outcasts, one love
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: Aladdin is a street rat. Esmeralda is a gypsy. Both are outcasts and couldn't have more in common. But when the gypsy gets into trouble, the street rat must rescue her!
1. Trouble

So, this is my first cross-over =D it sounds strang, and it probably won't get many reviews, but I'm going to give it a try! It's just that my favorite Walt Disney movies are Aladdin and The Hunchback, so I decided to make a crossover. _But what characters? _Jasmine and Phoebus? Ehhh. Quasimodo and Jasmine? Cute, but not really feeling it. Frollo and Jasmine? CREEPY! Aladdin and Esmeralda? YES! =D They're both such troublemakers!

So, please TRY to enjoy this! And review, if you don't mind? lol

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Walt Disney, Aladdin or The Hunchback!

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is served!" Aladdin said triumphantly, handing his monkey some watermelon.<p>

Life as an outcast was hard. You're always running into trouble, doing anything you can to get food, and everybody avoided you. You get treated like a street-rat. In fact, more than once a day Aladdin is called that. So food like this is very rare.

He sighed and took another bite of the delicious melon. He doubted anybody anywhere dealt with as much trouble as he did.

Aladdin and Abu continued to eat until he heard music; a tambourine to be specific. The music filled Aladdin's ears and he quite liked it. He looked around to find the source of the upbeat music. Aladdin's eyes finally rested on something that entranced him.

A woman (if she was even human) was dancing away to an infectious melody. She had very bushy, very curly raven hair that was pulled back in a thin pink scarf. She had a single golden hoop in her ear, and her bracelet matched it. Her skin was a rich olive and her lips a scarlet red. She was wearing a skirt of dark purple and a white blouse. She was holding the tambourine and danced as people threw coins into a hat. But the most amazing thing about this girl was none of that. The best thing about her were the sparkling emerald gems that rest in her eyes.

"Wow," Aladdin breathed as he continued staring at the beautiful creature. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Abu tried to get his attention by waving his hand in Aladdin's face.

Aladdin finally snapped out of his trance, but not because of Abu; the girl was in trouble.

Two oafish guards approached the girl, apparently angry.

"Alright, gypsy, where'd you get the money?" One of them said, pulling at the hat.

"For your information, I _earned _it!" The girl said defensively and pulled the hat away from him.

_I'm a witness. _Aladdin thought pathetically as he watched with wide eyes.

"Gypsies don't earn money." He said.

"They _steal _it!" The second guard said, grabbing the girl roughly by her shoulders.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" The girl said angrily.

"Troublemaker!" The first guard said grabbing the bag away from her.

Aladdin was just about to jump to her rescue when the gypsy did something that surprised him: She kicked her leg high into the air and hit the guard in the face.

The pretty white goat that was with the gypsy bucked the guards in the stomach. The gypsy girl grinned at the guards that were now lying down, and took off running down the streets, her goat following.

Aladdin stared after her. _I guess there _are_ people who deal with as much trouble as I do_.

While the guards were still on the ground, Aladdin hurried over to where she was dancing and picked up the money that fell out of her hat.

He stared at the money longingly for a second.

_No. _He shook his head. As much as he wanted to keep it, that poor girl earned the money fairly. It belonged to her.

"Come on, Abu. Let's go find her."

The monkey chattered aggressively in a fit of protests.

Aladdin laughed. "Come on, Abu! It's the right thing to do."

And in the end, Abu gave in and Aladdin set off down the street, looking for the girl.

* * *

><p>Short? I know. Uninteresting? Possibly...but it'll get better! Please review! Thanks!<p>

xAllie


	2. The Festival of Fools!

_=D I really appreciate the reviews on chapter one, guys! It makes me feel all warm inside! ^_^ It's more reviews than I thought I'd get, anyway. Ha! _

_Okay, so here's chapter two which I think may be slightly better. But fair warning: The begining SUCKS! _

_**Disclaimer**: I have never owned Walt Disney, Aladdin, or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Nor will I ever will._

_One more thing: Should I start giving the chapters a name? I mean, it's kinf of boring, isn't it? Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3... Should i give them names?_

* * *

><p>Esmeralda could hear the guards chasing after her. Panting, she sprinted down the streets hoping to find a way out. Fortunately, Djali bit a rope that was holding up a barrel which created another distraction and she was able to lose them.<p>

Esmeralda slid down a wall, breathing heavily. She looked at the money in her little hat and cursed under her breath. "_Zut Alors_, I _know _there was more than this!"

She angrily shoved the hat aside and crossed her arms. Djali approached Esmeralda and nudged her. Esmeralda looked at her little goat and sighed. _This is more than I need. _

Esmeralda smiled and patted Djali's head. "Let's go back to the Court, Djali."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aladdin was busy looking for the gypsy girl, and having little luck.<p>

"Excuse me, have you—?" Aladdin began, but was cut off from the 6th time in 1 minute.

"Get away from me, _street rat_." The old woman said spitefully and walked away from him.

Aladdin huffed. "Well, Abu, I guess we should—Abu? Abu!" The little monkey was nowhere to be found. Aladdin wasn't too worried though. If he knew Abu, he was just looking for food or money. After all, it was a festival. And not just any festival, the most famous of all the festivals: The Festival of Fools.

Music played all around and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves…perhaps a little too much. Everywhere you looked, people were fools. They were either dressed as one, or really were one.

Aladdin laughed along with the crowd as a quirky gypsy with black hair in a pink mask sang and danced every square inch.

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town. Once a year we turn all Paris upside-down. Every man's a king and every king's a clown! Once again, it's Topsy Turvy Day!_"

A minute later, something caught Aladdin's eye. He saw a man with a horrid mask walk out of a tent. Although it was a startling mask, the thing that drew his attention away from the black-haired gypsy was a woman with curly, raven locks…the dancing gypsy girl!

"Huh, I guess that wasn't so hard after all." Aladdin said to himself. He made his way over to the tent the man just came out of. He jingled the coins in his hands and took a deep breath. Finally, he opened the tent door a little, while looking down, and cleared his throat before speaking nervously.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Just a second!" The gypsy called to him. A moment later, the tent door was completely open and the gypsy stood before him in a bathrobe. Aladdin's mouth almost fell open.

"Hello," She said smiling. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Uh…" Aladdin stuttered, staring into her twinkling eyes. "Uh, no. It's just that…I saw what happened earlier with the guards."

Esmeralda's friendly smile faded. "Oh, you did?"

"Yeah! But, that's not why I'm here." Aladdin said quickly, realizing that he trigged an emotion.

"It's not?"

"No! Well, it kind of is. I mean—here." Aladdin said putting an end to his babbling and holding out the money she dropped.

Esmeralda looked into his hand and stared at the money blankly. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's yours." Aladdin said dropping the coins in her hand.

"Mine?" Esmeralda asked confused.

"Yeah, when you were running away you dropped them."

Esmeralda's eyes widened in surprise. This boy looked as poor as she was. Why didn't he just keep it for himself?

"You came to find me just to return my money?"

Aladdin blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well, yeah…"

"Any other person in this town would have just kept it for themselves. Why didn't you?" Esmeralda asked him curiously.

"Well...that wouldn't be very honorable, would it? I mean, you _did_ earn it afterall."

Esmeralda smiled at him. "Thank you. But...you can have it." She held out the money.

Aladdin looked shocked. "Oh, no! It's yours; you worked hard to get it."

"Please!" Esmeralda laughed. "I only danced, and you look like you could use it."

Aladdin hesitated before taking 2 coins. "We'll share it. You get two, I get two. Everybody's happy."

"Good idea!" Esmeralda said grinning. "What's your name, kind stranger?"

Aladdin smiled. "Aladdin,"

"I'm Esmeralda."

"What a pretty name," He said without thinking.

Esmeralda couldn't help but blush. "Um, I'm about to perform, so do you mind…?"

"Oh, of course! Sorry, I didn't mean to stay long." Aladdin said apologetically.

"It's alright." Esmeralda smiled.

"Well, goodbye…Esmeralda…" Aladdin said hypnotically.

"Until we meet again, Aladdin!"

Aladdin stumbled out of the tent and just stood there for a moment, before sighing dreamily. "She's…_amazing_!"

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is probably a little choppy and not well...exciting. I was having trouble deciding how to make them meet. So, I just decided to do it at the festival...<em>

_ANYWAYS...would you mind reviewing? You don't have to, but it'd make me VERY HAPPY! Plus...I'll give you a virtual cookie! ***mutters under breath*** Great, now I'm bribing them..._

_xAllie_


	3. Justice!

_This chapter is a little late, sorry. =) But it is longer!_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Walt Disney mvoies like Aladdin, or The Hunchback of Notre Dame!_

* * *

><p>Aladdin's thoughts were still on Esmeralda as he began to enjoy the festivities again. She was the kindest, prettiest, most generous person in this whole city. She was as poor as he was, yet she insisted he keep some of the money she earned. He could never forget the way she smiled at him.<p>

Just then, a strict looking older man with a sunken face and long nose in black robes approached the chair in front of the crowd. The man looked very important…and annoyed. It looked as if, given his way, he wouldn't be here. Aladdin vaguely recognized him. What was his name?

Abu suddenly appeared at Aladdin's foot. "There you are!" Aladdin said, scooping the monkey in his arms and placed him on his shoulder. "You didn't get into trouble, did you?" The monkey chattered nervously. Aladdin laughed.

"_Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry! Here's your chance. See the mystery and romance!" _The bouncy black-haired gypsy sang_, _popping up from behind the public official and elbowing his side, grinning.

"_Come one, come all! See the finest girl in France make an entrance to entrance! Dance, La Esmeraldaaaaaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAA, dance!"_

And with a puff of smoke, the black-haired gypsy was gone, only to be replaced by a different gypsy: Esmeralda.

Aladdin's mouth really did drop this time. Esmeralda was wearing a very bewitching red dress and was dancing rather alluringly. She pulled out a sparkly purple scarf and twirled around with it, dancing with the beat. She suddenly leapt over to where the judge was sitting and hopped up on his chair. Esmeralda put the scarf around his neck, bringing his face closer. The man's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Esmeralda leaned down and lightly kissed his long nose. And without warning, she hit his hat and jumped of the chair and running away from him.

Aladdin laughed along with the crowd as she teased the man.

Esmeralda bounced off the wall doing a cartwheel and landed in a seductive split. She spotted Aladdin in the crowd and winked at him. Aladdin's heart leapt.

And finally, ending her dance, Esmeralda grabbed a guard's spear and nailed it into the wooden floor. She spun around and around on the stick until she reached the bottom.

Men all over the place cheered and cat called, throwing coins at her. Esmeralda bowed her head, smiling.

The black-haired gypsy appeared once again and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, the _Pièce de résistance!_"

Aladdin watched Esmeralda collect all the coins and put them in a hat.

"_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is, you know exactly what's in store! Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore! Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"_

"You all remember last year's King?" The gypsy called to the crowd as they carried a plump man in a silly hat being, belching.

"_So make a face that's horrible and frightening! Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing! For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!_"

Esmeralda began pulling men from the crowd up on stage, including the one in the mask Aladdin saw earlier.

"_Ugly folks, forget your shyness! You could soon be called Your Highness!_ _Put your foulest features on display, be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!_"

Esmeralda pulled a fake head off a man who had stringy brown hair. The crowd booed; apparently he wasn't ugly enough. Her goat bucked him off stage. Esmeralda pulled another fake head off to reveal a man pulling at his mouth, showing his gums. The crowd booed again. One after one, the men got thrown off stage, until Esmeralda reached the very last man with the disfigured mask.

Esmeralda tugged hardly at the mask, but when it didn't budge the horrible truth sank in; it was the man's face.

Esmeralda gasped and stepped back. The crowd broke out in whispers and murmurs.

"That's no mask!"

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Aladdin's eyes scanned the stage for Esmeralda but she was nowhere to be found. Aladdin guessed she ran away back to her tent. Although he didn't think she ran out of fear, but because she was probably ashamed for bringing him up there. Aladdin looked at the poor boy on stage and didn't know whether to be repulsed or sympathetic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" The black-haired gypsy said to the crowd. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is!"

_Well, that's a little mean. _Aladdin thought.

"Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" The gypsy said placing the silly hat on the boy's head and the crowd began cheering.

Aladdin was shocked_. _Why were they all of a sudden cheering for the boy after they all drew back in fear? Something else confused Aladdin.

_Quasimodo? Who would give that boy such a cruel name?_

The gypsy started marching through the crowd and the people behind him followed while carrying the boy.

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town! Once a year we turn all Paris upside down! Once a year the ugliest will wear the crown! Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Aladdin snatched Abu and hurried to catch up with the crowd. People were worshipping Quasimodo. The gypsy threw a grand cape over him, two girls kissed his cheek, and Quasimodo was even crying. Aladdin couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears…

"_It's the day we do the things that we deplore, on the other three hundred and sixty four! Once a year we love to drop it, where the beer is never stopping, for the chance to pop some popinjay!"_

The black-haired gypsy handed Quasimodo a scepter, grinning.

"_And we pick a king who'll put the 'top' in Topsy Turvy Day! Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Confetti shot out of cannons and the crowd cheered and clapped for Quasimodo, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

Aladdin frowned. _If I were being applauded for being the ugliest person in Paris, I wouldn't be very happy. _

And out of nowhere a tomato flew right past Aladdin's face and it splattered all over Quasimodo's face.

Aladdin gasped.

"Now that's ugly!" A voice came from the crowd. Aladdin looked around and found that the man who threw the tomato was one of the oafish guards that Esmeralda escaped that morning.

"Hail to the king!" Another guard shouted, throwing another tomato at him.

Soon everyone was throwing things at him. Quasimodo slipped and shielded his deformed face from the crowd.

For a split second, Aladdin considered laughing along with the crowd. But then he thought about how it would feel if the situation was vise versa. He frowned as he realized he wouldn't like it very much if it were him up there.

"That's just the beginning!" A man with blonde hair shouted and threw a rope around Quasimodo's neck. Another rope from a different direction was thrown around his left wrist, and in just a few seconds Quasimodo was tied down with at least a dozen ropes.

"This is cruel." Aladdin whispered to himself.

"Master!" Quasimodo shouted. Aladdin was surprised. He was expecting a rough, deep voice. But instead a sweet and frightened voice came out.

"Master, please help me!" Quasimodo pleaded. Aladdin followed the boy's gaze, and was shocked to see that Quasimodo's "master" was the judge himself. Expecting him to put a stop to this humiliation, Aladdin was also shocked to see the judge merely turn his head away from the boy.

"What a jerk," Aladdin huffed. "Someone's got to stop this, Abu!"

And someone did. Esmeralda emerged from the crowd, wearing her regular purple skirt, and slowly approached the poor boy. Everybody fell silent, except for Aladdin. "Esmeralda," He whispered.

She looked cautious, but not scared. Esmeralda untied the smallest of her two skirts she wore.

Aladdin was close enough to make out what she was saying.

"Don't be afraid." Esmeralda whispered, kneeling so her face was on level with his. The boy grimaced. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "This wasn't supposed to happen." And Esmeralda wiped the tomato off his face.

Aladdin smiled.

"You, gypsy girl! Get down at once!" The boy's master ordered her.

Now Aladdin remembered who he was. He could recognize that attitude anywhere. The man was Judge Claude Frollo.

"Yes, Your honor!" Esmeralda said to him respectfully, tying her skirt back on top of her other one. "Just as soon as I free this poor creature!"

"I _forbid it_!" Frollo said dangerously.

Esmeralda's kind face turned to anger. She pulled up her skirt and revealed a knife tied to her leg. She pulled it out and cut the ropes on Quasimodo, freeing him.

"How dare you defy me!" Frollo's eyes narrowed.

"You mistreat this poor boy the SAME way you mistreat my people!" Esmeralda shouted boldly to Frollo. "You speak of justice, yet you are CRUEL to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"JUSTICE!" Esmeralda screamed, thrusting her knife into the air.

The crowd gasped. _Wow, go Esmeralda. _Aladdin thought.

Esmeralda help Quasimodo stand up and looked at Aladdin. Aladdin gave her an encouraging smile. Esmeralda nodded her head and returned the smile.

"Mark my words, gypsy: You will pay for this insolence!" Frollo threatened.

Before Aladdin could stop himself, he shouted, "Insolence? She was only defending that boy; something that you should have been doing, seeing as you're his "master"!"

Esmeralda's head turned quickly and stared at Aladdin. A small smile was playing at her lips.

Frollo glared at him. "Don't you dare tell me what I should and should not be doing, street rat! I could throw you in the dungeons for that!"

Esmeralda scoffed. "Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool!" She said bowing. "The only fool I see is _you_!" And she tossed the King of Fools' hat at Frollo's feet.

The crowd burst into laughter. And Aladdin made his way closer to Esmeralda.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest her!" Frollo ordered a blonde man in golden armor.

Aladdin's eyes widened and he turned to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda!" He called desperately to her.

Esmeralda looked at him, nodded her head knowingly and winked.

"Now let's see…" Esmeralda muttered to herself and began counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…so there's ten of you, and one of me."

She pulled a handkerchief out of her blouse, "What's a poor girl to do?" Esmeralda began to sob and then blew her nose loudly into her handkerchief and disappeared!

Aladdin looked around wildly. "Where'd she go, Abu?" The monkey chattered and pointed to his left.

"Oh, boys!" A voice called sweetly. The crowd turned and saw Esmeralda smiling widely between a dish full of pumpkins. "Over here!"

"Get her!" A guard called and began chasing after her. Esmeralda dove into the crowd and they carried her. When they let her down, she landed next to Aladdin. She only managed to smile at him because the guards were hot on her trail.

"Go!" Aladdin told her and he stuck his leg out as two guards came running. They fell on their faces and Esmeralda yelled, "Thanks!" and kept on running.

When Esmeralda was finally out of sight, it began to rain and the crowd became silent again and turned their attentions toward Quasimodo.

"I'm sorry, Master." He said quietly. "I will never disobey you again."

Aladdin saw a tear roll down Quasimodo's cheek and he felt so bad for him. Quasimodo got down from the stage and hurried inside the Cathedral, avoiding everyone's eye contact.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this was pretty much copying the movie, but I did add my own stuff!And the next chapter will be very different! <em>

_I hope you liked this! Review please?_

_xAllie_


End file.
